randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystery Box
The Mystery Box is a box that generates a random weapon for use. It is featured on every zombie map to date excluding Dead Ops Arcade. The Mystery Box is a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks and can be located by a blue glow emitting from the box. In order to open the Mystery Box, the player must be next to the box and press (and hold) the "action" button (F on PC, X on Xbox 360, A on the Wii (Alpha Control Set) and Square on PS3). When the action button is pressed, the available weapons (listed below) will loop until one randomly selected weapon will stop. This process takes about 4–5 seconds. If the weapon isn't picked up in 10 seconds, the box will reset and it will be able to be opened again in 2 seconds, except in Nacht der Untoten. It costs 950 points to use and if the weapon selected is not taken, there is no refund. If the player receives the teddy bear, the player will retain their points. The Mystery Box appears in all the Zombie maps except Dead Ops Arcade. In Nacht der Untoten, the Mystery Box is located in the "Help Room". In Verrückt, its original spawn is in the generator room. In Shi No Numa, it's original spawn is located the room below the spawn room. In Der Riese, it spawns in front of the generator. In Ascension, it's original spawn is located the room with the power switch and the launch activation button. In Kino der Toten, "Five" and Call of the Dead, it spawns in one of several set locations (specified in each level's respective article). In Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Ascension and Call of the Dead, its location can be determined by a trail of light from the sky, showing where the box is located. In Kino der Toten, its location can be determined by a green light on the map above the box/box spawn point when the power is activated, which is mostly useful when it changes to another location. It is also possible to see the blue light above the box in Kino der Toten, but is nearly impossible to do, as it can only be done in the alley, and as the map is very bright, making the blue light very transparent to the sunlight. In "Five" and Ascension, the TV screens located near the box/box spawn point will display the location of where the Mystery Box is at. In Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), instead of a rectangular box, the Mystery Box is shaped like a locker and has a rusted metallic color rather than a brown wood color. Many people prefer to buy their weapons here because the weapons are generally cheaper and more effective than even the best weapons that can be bought off of the walls. Examples of the more powerful weapons include the Ray gun , Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, MG42, Matryoshka Doll, Gersch Device, Winter's Howl, Browning M1919, PPSh-41, Scavenger and V-R11. With the Fire Sale power-up, the Mystery Box only costs 10 points and is available at all spawn locations. This power-up lasts for 20 seconds. Spawn locations: *'Nacht Der Untoten' - 'In the Help Room, next to the starting room *'Zombie Verruckt - 'In the Power Room *'Shi No Numa - 'In the main hut, downstairs *'Der Riese - '''In the courtyard, at the Power Station *Kino der Toten - Random *"'Five"' - In one of the rooms of the labs *'''Ascension''' - '''On the top floor of the main building, opposite to the power switch *Call of the Dead - Random *The House - In the second room *The Facility - On the second floor *The Temple - In the second room *Overlook - On the second floor Kino der Toten weapon list *Steyr AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic knife (only one person can have it) *China Lake (unavailable on Wii) *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) (on Wii, only Dual Wield) *Dragunov (unavailable on Wii) *FAMAS *FN FAL (unavailable on Wii) *G11 *Galil *HS-10 *HK21 *L96A1 (unavailable on Wii) *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Colt Python (unavailable on Wii) *Ray Gun *RPK (unavailable on Wii) *SPAS-12 *Spectre (unavailable on Wii.) *Thundergun (only one person can have it) Five Weapons ﻿ Winter's Howl (only one person can have it) Ascension Weapons ﻿ *AUG w/ Swarovski scope *Ballistic Knife (only one person can have it) *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *Gersch Device *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *Matryoshka Dolls *M72 LAW *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Thundergun (only one person can have it) Call of the Dead weapons *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife (only one person can have it) *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FN FAL *Famas *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Matryoshka Doll *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *Scavenger *SPAS-12 *V-R11 (only one person can have it) Category:COD